As generally known, head coverings provide many benefits to the wearer. For example, head coverings, such as hats, provide shade to protect the user's head from the direct rays of the sun. Such shade reduces glare to the wearer's eyes, protects certain areas of the wearer's body from sunburn, may reduce the effects of heat to the wearer, etc. In other instances, head coverings may protect the wearer from rain, sleet, snow, and other precipitation, and/or may provide protection from the cold, wind, etc.